Bits and Pieces of Harry Potter
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots about the Harry Potter characters. Please review logged in when requesting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Conversations Between Brothers

Fandom: Harry Potter

Word Count: 654

Characters: Charlie and Bill

AN: So…chatting with the Truly-chan and this idea popped up into my head. That's all.

Requests are welcomed, but please review or PM logged in. Thank you.

* * *

Staring at his mirror, Bill sighed lowly and turned away from it, blue eyes landing on his robes. He was divorcing from his fiance, in a way that is. They were breaking their engagement contract, having been unable to have their wedding and the stress of the war had broken their relationship. Though he wasn't very surprised about that fact, knowing that many relationships had gone under during the battles that tore England apart.

Running his hand through his hair, Bill pulled on his clothes, ignoring the sound of his door opening and closing as he buttoned his shirt.

"What does it say about the world if even you, one of the most stubborn men in the universe can't hold a relationship together?" Charlie asked, sitting down on one of the chairs that occupied Bills room. "This war has really fucked the wizarding world, that's for sure."

"But if also opened up a lot of eyes about the state of our world to. We let ourselves fall so behind and become corrupted by those who don't want change," Bill replied, shaking his head.

"yes, but now we can fix it since the old world is dying before the new generation who has seen what being stagnant in tradition can do to a world," Charlie hummed, watching his scarred brother drop onto the chair across from him, eyes lost to thought. "Hermione will be the fore runner of fixing the things that has been fucked up. Hopefully things will be straighted out and life all around will get better." Looking to his brother, Bill raised an eyebrow at Charlie before snorting in laughter.

"When did we go from talking about my failed relationship to the state of our world?" he asked amongst snorts of laughter. Charlie just laughed in return and shrugged his shoulder, shaking his head as he bent over, holding his stomach.

"I have no idea," the younger man wheezed, wiping at his eyes as he sat up straight again. Licking his lips, he smiled at Bill, who was lounging back in his chair. "So, what shall we do after you unshackle yourself from Fluer?" he asked, crossing his legs at the ankle, looking curious.

"No idea," Bill replied, kicking back and smoothing his hair down, eyes bored as he thought of the possibilities. "I'll probably wait until around Halloween before dating, not that I won't say no if asked."

"Sounds like a plan. You only have a few months before October and it would be look good on your part. I hear Fluer has a new engagement contract to sign the moment your is dissolved," Charlie hummed, crossing his arms behidn his head.

"She can't sign shit for three months after the contract is broken," Bill sang, dark eyes glowing in delight as he rocked back on two legs. "So any contract she has will have to wait."

"Sometimes I forget just how good you are with contracts and the such," Charlie snorted, shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah, but the same goes for me, not that I'm really interested in a new relationship so soon," Bill hummed, looking to his clock, noting the time. Standing up, he grabbed his robes and pulled them on, smoothing out the wrinkles in the dark green fabric. "Time to go dissolve a three year relationship. Will others be there?" he asked Charlie who had stood and played with his own robes.

"Yeah. Most of the family, Hermonie, and Harry to," Charlie replied, watching Bill pull on his shoes.

"Cool," the scarred man hummed, checking the time again as he tucked his wand away and pulled his hair back. "you want to know the worst part about this is?"

"What?" Charlie asked, opening the door to the bedroom.

"I won't get laid every night and I kinda got used to it," Bill whined, makig his brother burst into laughter as they headed down the stairs.


	2. Flowers and Thyme

Title: Flowers and Thyme

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters/Pairings: Severus/Lily, Harry

Word Count: 1,122

AN: This was SUPPOSED to be fluffy. But it turned a bit angsty. I shouldn't listen to Three days Grace when I'm writing…

Lyrics at the end are from Three Days Grace's song 'World So Cold'.

* * *

No one knew that they got together whenever they were able to, and they liked it that way. Things were getting heated in the outside world, barely touching the lives that were sheltered behind the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their secret dates were the only thing that was keeping them sane as they could be in their world.

Slipping out of the library, Lily headed for the room that she knew would be set up for their date, her companion waiting patiently for her. Finding no one in the halls, she arrived un-harassed, pulling her hair back out of her face with a few movements. Opening the door, she smiled sweetly at her secret date and stepped into the room, door closing behind her as dark eyes softened as they spotted her.

"Lily," Severus sighed, putting his book aside and stood, moving to take her bag and robe, leaving her in a simple skirt and a loose sweater. "I hope you don't mind a simple date tonight. I learned the spell that reads a book for you. I figured 'Taming of the Shrew' would interest you," he said, leading her to where a book sat upon a mini pedestal before a merrily crackling fireplace, surrounded by windows where snow fell outside of them, creating the illusion that they were alone. Large, fluffly floor pillows sat amongst several blankets, creating a comfortable floor nest for them.

"It sounds wonderful. Do I smell sea food?" Lily asked, kissing one pale cheek, smiling at the barely there blush she got.

"Yes, butterfly shrimp, lightly fried crab cakes, lemon and herb salmon and biscuits, all courtesy of my mothers recipes and the house elves," the black haired man said, waving at the basket next to their nest. Sitting down, they enjoyed the story, the food and sparkling juice and each others company. Even as their date continued on, the knowledge of what was to happen at the end of their night together looked in the back of their minds. The world outside was growing colder, more dangerous and prejudices were running high. Their love would never be accepted.

She was a muggle born witch and Severus, despite his muggle father, was a high born pure blood. She was hated, and he was considered something better then sludge. And they both knew it.

But behind the closed doors of their room, behind the facades they were carrying around as their faces, they were themselves, just Lily and Severus, a couple who loved each other dearly. They could enjoy their love and their trust with each other, the outside world ignored for the moment.

Giggling as the back came to an end, Lily swirled her drink around and looked up at her dark companion, green eyes meeting black. Their lips brushed together, getting a soft, sweet sigh from the fiery red head who responded eagerly to it. Pulling apart, the sweet female licked her lips as she lingered in the glow of the feelings that filled her heart.

"Severus," she finally sighed, feeling long fingers slid through her hair gently, pushing the long strands back out of her face.

"My Lily flower," Severus sighed lowly, eyes soft and loving. "I dread the rest of our lives."

"Oh, Severus, not matter what happens, I will always be with you," she promised. With one more lingering kiss between them, they cleaned up the room before smiling with a gentle look, Lily handed the dark haired man a picture of them. "Keep this and remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you and who you are. I know what you must do and why, and I don't really approve, but I do support you."

"Thank you, Lily," Severus sighed quietly, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs as her own hands rested on his chest. "I will forever hold you in my heart, but you know that I have to seal my memories away. I won't put you in any more danger then I must."

"I know, Sev, I know. My heart hurts knowing this, but it must be done," Lily sighed, kissing the man before her, eyes pricking with tears. "Good bye, my sweet thyme." Laughing softly at the nickname, Severus watched as she left before letting his tears fall.

It was nearly 23 years later that it happened. Lily was long gone, Voldemort had been defeated and Severus was watching over Hogwarts after his death.

Harry sighed as he played with a box about the size of a boot box stuffed full of letters that his mother had written to Severus but had never sent to him. Having found them, the young 19 year old had decided that the potions master deserved to have them.

Stepping into the room that had been set up for Severus to call his own, green eyes sweeping over the furniture, he walked farther into it, knowing the man knew he was there.

"Is there a reason you've invaded my rooms, Harry?" And speak of the ghost.

"I have something to give you, Professor," Harry replied, looking to the dark haired man who looked as he always did, but transparent and floating. "Something from my mom. She left it in my main vault, along with a bunch of pictures, journals and letters meant for you."

"Me?" Severus asked, looking surprised at that fact. His bound memories had come back after he died, but he hadn't expected her to keep writing to him.

"Yeah. Her journals said that...just because you didn't remember, didn't mean she couldn't write to you," Harry said, sitting down on the couch, putting the box down on the table, Severus sitting across from him. Pulling the lid off, he took the letters out, spreading them on the table. "Starts from the night of your last date up to the night of their deaths."

"How did you know about our dates?" Severus asked, getting a smile so much like his flowers, that if he had been alive, his breath would have been stolen.

"Her journals," Harry replied, the two words explaining it all, drawing a bittersweet smile from the potions master.

"Read them to me? I would...but I can't touch them," the black eyed man asked, drawing a light laugh from Harry as he picked up the first one and opened it, pulling out 3 simple sheets of parchment paper.

"My dearest thyme, tonight is the beginning of our new lives and it leaves such a bittersweet taste in my mouth."

Living in a world so cold

Wasting away.

Living in a shell with no soul

Since you've gone away.

Living in a world so cold,

Counting the days

Since you've gone away.

You've gone away...


	3. My Sweet Caramel

Title:

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Charlie/Harry

Word count: 859

For: TrulyWicked

AN: Another one down! I go do more now. *nods*

* * *

'_Romania_,' Harry thought, '_is indeed beautiful.'_ Gazing out of the window, he stirred his coffee as he waited for his lover to get back from the meeting about the loss of one of their dragons. Charlie had gone to it nearly an hour ago and Harry was bored as he drank coffee and picked through the tree ornaments they had gathered over the last 11 months as lovers.

Charlie had actually made it to the January after his 18th birthday before he had given in and kissed Harry silly. Molly had just smiled happily while Arthur had promised to keep a leash on her. The twins had pouted that Charlie was going to drag off their favorite little brother off to Romania. Ron had just muttered 'finally, Bill agreeing with him. The squeal from Hermonie had startled even the gnomes into hiding.

Ginnys screech of outrage had surprised no one, leaving them with ringing ears. Harry and Charlie had hardly seen her when they had gone to see the Wesley family for a quick vacation on Harry's birthday and then that November to celebrate Harry's acceptance into the Romanian Healer program. He was now 19, living with Charlie and about to begin his apprenticeship in February.

He was truly happy for once, free from everyones expectations and he loved every single moment of it.

The sound of the front door opening drew Harry out of his contemplation of the half decorated tree. Green eyes turned to the doorway, smiling as his red headed lover appeared, smiling softly at him.

"Hey there, caramel," Charlie greeted, his voice rumbling and light.

"Must you call me caramel?" Harry asked, putting his coffee cup down as he moved to greet Charlie. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close with a low rumble of pleasure.

"Yes, I must. You are my favorite piece of candy after all," Charlie teased, Harry laughing lowly and shaking his head.

"Come on, oh fearless one, I made brandied coffee for the two of us. It waits for us," he chuckled, picking up his own cup and draining the last of his regular coffee.

"Oh, I do love your brandied coffee," Charlie sighed, letting his younger lover draw him away from the doorway into the warmly scented kitchen. It looked as if Harry had been busy cooking once more.

When Harry had found himself free of the shadow of Voldemort just before his 17th birthday, the young man had thrown him into his studies. He had explored the options for a career, finding deciding on healing and the school to start his training. But at one time, he had contemplated becoming a chef, and had convinced Molly to teach him how to cook and bake more then what he had known. He had become proficient at holiday treats and the piles of goodies proved it.

"You made peanut butter fudge," Charlie said, eyeing the tray that was piled high.

"I made a lot of fudge, all kinds," Harry drawled, pulling down two special cups they only used for brandied coffee as Charlie grabbed a plate. "Look in the fridge. Your lunch is in there, so lunch first."

"Yes, mum," Charlie drawled, eyes sparkling in amusement as he took out the plate that was filled with a grilled sandwich, that still felt a bit warm, chips that had been baked instead of fried and a small orange that was already peeled.

"Git. Now cancel the stasis charm and your food will be nice and warm," Harry drawled, giving Charlie a look when his hand crept towards the plate of fudge. The red head chuckled lowly and did so, his food steaming. Digging in, he watched the younger man start to put together small care packages for their co-workers that couldn't go home for the Christmas holidays, or didn't have a home to go to. There was a giant celebration for both the dragon tamers and the healers on Christmas Eve and Harry planned on handing out the packages then.

A few were bigger then the others, making Charlie cock his head to the side and put the chip in his fingers down.

"Who's getting those big packages?" he asked as Harry placed a couple of bags of fruits amongst the candy and cookies.

"Well, a couple of my co-workers are single parents. Two lost their spouse in the war and one lost her wife to cancer. They won't take money, but I'm going to help them. There's seeds for all sorts of veggies and Winky and Dobby will be watching over the children and crops along with ours," Harry admitted, adding ribbons and bows. Charlie hummed quietly, blue eyes bright as he slid off the chair and moved over to wrap his arms around Harry's waist.

"You amaze me all the damn time," he husked, getting a soft smile. "Can you sneak in a gift card or two? I know that on occasion they buy muggle."

"I can, in the card,' Harry replied, turning around and getting a slow sweet kiss from his lover.

"Love you, my caramel."

"Love you to, oh fearless one. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	4. Harry Potter 100 Word Drabbles Set 1

Title: 100 Word Drabble Sets

Set: 1

Fandom: Harry Potter

Word count: 100 per pairing/prompt

AN: I started this some time ago but wanted to finish the set of 50 before I posted these elsewhere. I have finished this set, thus why I'm posting this now with all of them together.

**I am going to be doing Drabble a Day come March 26, 2012. I am open to pairings. I have also lost the pairing requests from earlier. I'm just going to start from scratch and open them up again eventually. Once I'm done with writing Like a Bullet and Finding a Bit of Trust.**

* * *

Marcus/Draco – Hidden

He had two sides to him really. One that others saw; the brute, the strong man who would use his size and strength against others and one that he saw. The sweet lover that stroked him slowly, or just cuddled him close, humming softly as he stroked a hand through very soft hair.

No one would ever see that side of him and he would never let another see it. Marcus was his everything, and his hidden side was his and his alone.

Smiling, Draco curled closer to his lover and sighed his happiness as the other held him tight.

Lucius/Carlisle – Blond

Blond, the color that described so many shades. The near whiteness of Lucius' hair that spilled over his black pillows as the wizard slumbered. The curling of the nearly bleached looking hair of his own head that he had kept from his human life, blowing it out of his face as he continued to watch the man he loved sleep.

Smiling, he couldn't help but reach out and stroke his fingers through the soft, well kept hair, watching the strand shift and dance to fall once more onto the sheets. Smiling, he compared their shades together to pass the time.

Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley - Surprising

People were always so surprised when they walked together, or talked or even kissed! The Hogwarts brain and all around unpleasant male and the star Quidditch captain of Gryffindor tower together? Preposterous! Not likely to happen. So many girls dreams would be crushed if they found out the object of their desires, the strong, buff, hot captain who was rising in the ranks of the pro-Quidditch teams, was actually gay.

But he was, and was happy with his lover. In fact they were planning on their wedding to happen as soon as Harry and Charlie got back from their honeymoon.

Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter – Rivals

They hated each other. Utterly despised one another. If they were in the same room as one another, you knew, just knew that there was going to be someone in pain, probably writhing on the floor holding one body part or another. It was rather amusing for most people to see. Others just thought that it was all a ruse for the sexual tension between them. They of course would laugh long and hard at that. Sexual tension? No. Rivals? Oh most certainly and they liked it that way. They really, really liked it that way. And change wasn't welcomed.

Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley: Nurturing

It was a surprise to see just how soft Draco was with their new born child, cooing and stroking over her tiny knuckles as her tiny hand clutched at his finger. Shaking his head, Ron shook the bottle in his hand a few more times as he walked fully into the room.

"Here, her bottle," he said quietly, handing it over. Draco smiled and took it, popping the nipple into their childs mouth. They had to smile as she hungrily latched on and started to eat her meal quickly.

"She's just like you, Ron…"

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Perhaps it is."

Seamus/Neville: Cacuts

"It's an odd little plant, isn't it?" Seamus asked as he watched Neville very carefully water the prickly plant. It was 3 bulbs of green surrounded by several spines that he knew for a fact jabbed pretty well.

"It's a cactus, Seamus. It actually comes from deserts. This one is purely muggle and won't get much bigger," Neville chuckled as he placed the pot down in the window. "It's a cute plant, no matter what you say."

"It's still an odd little plant," Seamus said, Neville rolling his brown eyes. He had to admit, he was amused by Seamus sometimes.

Dean/Harry: Crest

Staring at it, Dean idly spun the ring around his lovers finger, watching the crest within the stone appear and disappear.

"No wonder no ones seen your families crest," he murmured, Harry chuckling as he nodded his ehad.

"We really didn't want anyone to know our association with the Prewetts or the Deathly Hollows. But since Skeeter dug it up… nothing to do about it," he stated.

"That's true," Dean said, laughing when a very nude Harry slid onto his lap and wiggled his hips with a smile.

"Come on, my dear fiancé, let's do something different," Harry purred softly.


	5. Kissing Over Food DAD March 27

Title: Kissing Over Food

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Charlie/Harry

Prompt: stew

Drabble #: 2

Word count: 142

AN: Eh, not my best but cute none the less. I hope you guys enjoy as I crawl off to sleep now. *noms everyone*

* * *

Shoving a bit of hair back out of his face, Charlie smirked as he watched Harry move around the Burrows kitchen, looking so natural it was scary. Molly cooed happily and pulled long, black locks out of the young mans way before leaving Harry to cook whatever he was cooking.

Shaking his head, Charlie stood and moved to stand near the stove, watching long fingers chop and transfer vegetables.

"What are you making?" Charlie asked in curiosity.

"Stew," Harry replied, Charlie looking over his shoulder. The younger male turned his head, accidentally brushing their lips together, causing a blush to spread over tanned cheeks. "Charlie…"

"I think…the stew can wait, yeah?" Charlie asked, pulling Harry closer to him, dipping his head for a proper kiss, giving into urges long building since he had met the Boy Who Lived all those years ago.


	6. Loving Eyes DAD March 29

Title: Loving Eyes

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Bill/Harry

Prompt: Loving eyes

Drabble #: 5

Word count: 189

AN: Hah! Cranked this sucker out in 3 minutes!

He had to laugh as Bill was taken down by little Elizabeth, the little girl looking more and more like her father with every day that passed, the large man laughing just as much.

Fluer had left Bill and her daughter when the sweet child had been 3, unable to withstand the fact that her husband was more wolfish then they had thought. It was a mutual split, or so they said, but to Harry, he didn't understand why the woman would want to leave such a beautiful child behind.

But to him, he had lucked out. After Ginny, he had never thought he would find love. But he supposed he had found love in the right Weasley, he and Bill having met soon after his own split with the youngest. Moving over to his step daughter, a child he considered his own, and his fiancé, he reached down and hauled the giggling 6 year old into his arms and tickled her as Bill sat up on his elbows and watched.

His love for his child and his mate shined brightly as green met blue and smiles spread further.


	7. Drabble a Day 8 April 2

Title: Healing

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claimed by: fidicen

Pairing: Neville/Harry

Drabble: 8

Word Count: 314

Date: April 2, 2012

AN: I am tired. Yes, I wrote this yesterday. Enjoy. Whatever. Sorry for being late with this!

* * *

Chuckling quietly, Neville stretched his arms upwards as Harry once more trounced Viktor Krum in a round of poker. They were finally relaxing, taking the chance to heal from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the loss of Cedric Diggory and the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort in Russia having been invited by Krum, having gotten to know them during the time at Hogwarts.

They had run to Russia the moment they had taken cared of a few things, including getting Harry officially emancipated and free from any controlling influence.

The truth about Voldemorts return was a heavily kept secret, Harrys decision to do so, only the three of them knowing about it. His friend didn't trust the Wizarding world with such information, didn't trust them not to turn on him in their denial So they were waiting for the truth to come out as they stayed safe in Russia.

"You're thinking hard," Harry hummed as he sat next to Neville, pressing against him. Nevill hummed lowly and reached up to run his fingers through Harrys hair.

"Just thinking about Voldy-Moldie and our world," Neville drawled, getting a chuckle. "If we could, I would say we should leave it, but knowing how it runs, everyone would come after us in the long run," he continued.

"True, true," Harry sighed, hugging him around his waist. "Think your grandmother would be willing to help us hide and really learn about the Wizarding world?"

"Possibly. We could floo call her, ask her to fill out the paperwork if she's willing. But where would we stay?" Neville asked, rubbing at the back of Harrys week.

"I have a property nearby that would work. Move all of the books and important things there, open it up, get some tutors and learn," Harry stated, getting a smile.

"I trust that it's heavily warded," Neville drawled.

"Of course."

"Good. Let me call Gran."


	8. Drabble a Day 11 April 5

Title: Full Moon Adventures

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Fred/Teddy

Prompt: full moon

Drabble #: 11

Date: April 5, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Shippo/Kouga

AN: And number 11! :D

* * *

He had fun watching one Theodore Lupin, otherwise known as Teddy, on the full moon. The kid was one of two things: so hyper he nearly flew without the use of a broom, or he slugged his way through the night and the following day, gazing at everyone with giant puppy like eyes. Either way was fun for Fred to watch even as he kicked back in the chair.

"Teddy, man, you don't need sugar. It's the full moon," Fred chuckled, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. The young Lupin pouted unhappily and gazed longingly at the sugar quill that his babysitter was nibbling on. "You're high enough on energy at the moment kid. How about I make us some of those steaks, along with those potato cakes you seem to love?" he asked, standing up after stashing the quill away in a special pouch.

"Yay!" Teddy cried out, throwing his hands up before rushing from the room and heading straight for the kitchen, Fred following after with a chuckle. Oh yes, he had fun watching little Teddy, especially on the day and night of the full moon.


	9. Drabble a Day 14 April 8

Title: Bookish Idiot

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Hermione, Sirius

Prompt: Idiot

Drabble #: 14

Date: April 8, 2012

Word count: 206

Next pairing: Inuyasha, Naraku

AN: Happy Easter people!

* * *

"I hope you know that I consider you a dimwitted fool for doing this," Hermione drawled as she watched Sirius run around the Black library, muttering about finding a particular book. "Can't you just call for it?" she asked, sighing and rubbing her nose with a moan.

"No, not really because I don't remember the damn books name," Sirius replied as he climbed up a ladder, pulling out a thick tome and glancing over the back before flipping it open. Groaning, he shoved it back on the shelf as Hermione shook her head and moved to a shelf. Reaching up, she pulled down another book and waved it with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this the book you were looking for, you idiot?" she asked, Sirius taking the book before squealing happily and hugging it with a smile.

"Yes, perfect! Thank you, Hermione. Now I can teach Harry how to become an animagus," he said brightly before running out of the room, leaving her to shake her head with a groan.

"Harrys god father is an idiot," she muttered to herself, pulling down a history book before sitting in her favorite chair to read and try to forget that she lived with an idiot for a lover.


	10. Drabble a Day 17 April 11

Title: Misunderstandings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Ginny, Draco

Prompt: Misconceptions

Drabble #: 17

Date: April 11, 2012

Word count: 180

Next pairing: Miroku, Kouga

AN: Hmmm, no idea what to say about this but that I wrote it when I was rather high on pain killers yesterday when I wrote this. *snickers*

* * *

Staring at Draco, Ginny had to snort and cross her arms as she rocked back and forth on her feet. Draco returned the look, gray eyes bored as he played with his wand. The two continued to stare before the younger of them ran her eyes and down over Dracos body.

"I don't really see what's so amazing about you. Your body is to hard to be really pleasurable," Ginny sneered at him. "No soft curves. No sweetness to really fuck."

"First, eww on the thought of girl parts. Disgusting," Draco snorted, running a hand through mussed, blond hair. "Second of all, there is a sweet tightness to fuck, just not a woman's part. As it is, you also have the wrong Slytherin who is fucking your pretty little Harry Potter. And yes, I said fucking, not being fucked by."

"What!" Ginny screeched, making Draco chuckle as Harry and Blaise come around the corner looking smug with each other.

"He's right, Ginny. Blaise is happily fucking me," Harry mused as the three left the youngest Weasley behind, gapping after them.


	11. Drabble a day 20 April 14

Title: Slytherins Amusement

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Blaise/Harry

Prompt: Amusement

Drabble #: 20

Date: April 14, 2012

Word count: 208

Next pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

AN: Tiiiirrreeeedddd…again. Seriously. This is becoming a problem.

* * *

"You are enjoying her discomfort way to much," Harry drawled, getting a smug look from his boyfriend as they sat at the Gryffindor table, Ginny Weasley glaring at them from down several seats.

"I can't help that she is upset that you're such a bottom and have a thing for Slytherins," Blaise drawled, taking a bite of his eggs as Harry rolled his eyes.

"You just have to find amusement in everything that you do, including driving another one of my fan girls up a damn wall about never being able to touch me, especially since she kept being told that I would marry some lucky witch that looked like my mum," Harry returned, a smile his answer. "Like I would marry someone who looks like my mother. I'm not that into incest thank you."

"And thank Merlin for that, otherwise I would never have been able to get your sweet company on that first date. And then your sweet body into my bed," Blaise purred into one ear, making Harry shiver and blush. Pushing at his lovers chest, Harry turned to his own breakfast, knowing that his lover got amusement in all things, including making him blush and need in the middle of breakfast right before Potions.


	12. Drabble a Day 29 April 23

Title: Filling the Silence

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: George, Kingsley

Prompt: Friends

Drabble #: 28

Date: April 23 2012

Word count: 204

Next pairing: Shippo, Kouga

AN: I had no idea how to work those two…

* * *

They had known each other during the war, both of them working with the Order and on occasion doing missions together. They hadn't been close, but they had been close enough to become close friends over time.

George had to admit that Kingsley was amazingly smart despite the fact that he rarely talked. The large man knew things that most barely knew existed, much less wanted to learn about. But he did know about it and enjoyed learning about it. The twins had learned quiet a lot just by listening to his advice.

"You're thinking rather hard there, George," Kingsley drawled from behind the young male. George turned around and smiled at the tall black man as he waved his wine glass.

"Just enjoying the peace my friend. To many bloody people for a supposedly small wedding," George drawled as he leant against the railing of the balcony. Kingsley joined him and swirled his beer bottle as they gazed back at the reception that was going on.

They didn't have to talk with one another to fill in the silence, didn't feel uncomfortable with each other. They were really good friends after all and good friends didn't have to worry about filling the silence.


	13. Drabble a Day 32 April 26

Title: Remembering

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Dean, Remus

Prompt: Past Moons

Drabble #: 32

Date: April 26, 2012

Word count: 231

Next pairing: Miroku, Shippo

AN: Hmm…not sure what to say about this beyond it's sad.

* * *

Taking a long drag off of his cigarette, Dean gazed at the headstone before him, feeling the scar that ran over his chest pull. Running a hand over his head, feeling it prickle at his hand, before sighing lowly again, smoke blowing out of his mouth.

"Ah, Remus, my friend and hero, what a world we now live in," Dean draowled, flicking the ash off of his cigarette. "If you had only lived to see how life has changed in so many ways."

Since the end of the war, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all worked to change the old laws, fixing what had been broken. They had also fixed the classes at Hogwarts, making it easier for the Muggleborns to integrated into Wizarding society. Magics long outlawed were once more welcomed, filling the world around them with a throb that they all felt. So called dark creatures once more walked free and amongst people, the old prejudices dying fast.

"Your books make some good money and your story is being written," Dean continued, smiling sadly. "Teddy is getting everything that the sales make, which is good for him in the long run." Finishing off his cigarette, he dropped it down and snuffed it out before standing up, mind filled with past moons as he gazed upwards.

"So many if onlys," he said as he left the grave stone of Remus.


	14. Drabble a day 35 April 29

Title: Spiced Cider

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Seamus, Twins

Prompt: Drink

Drabble #: 35

Date: April 29, 2012

Word count: 223

Next pairing: Inuyasha, Naraku

AN: I am tired and sick. *yawns and shudders* I hate this.

* * *

"Is it done?" Fred asked, peeking over Seamus' shoulder as the Irish man stirred something in a pot.

"Not yet," Seamus drawled as he picked up a bowl and dumped a fine brown powder into it.

"Why not?" George asked, looking over the mans other shoulder.

"Because it takes time to make this, George," Seamus stated, continuing to stir. The red headed twins continued to watch as he stirred, added and watched it boil gently. "Hand me that cinnamon stick would you?" he asked, Fred doing so with a curious look. "The powdered cinnamon is all well and good, but a stick works better to add flavor and color."

"So we see," the twins hummed as they watched the liquid turn a rich brown even as Seamus added a few more apple slices, the others long dissolved or blended into the drink.

"Give over the rum there, George," Seamus said, dousing the fire from under the pot with a flick of his wand and a smile. George handed over a small bottle of spiced rum, watching as their friend slowly started to add the rum, stirring steadily. The fragrant scent of spiced apple cider filled the air as the three smiled happily.

As they poured the spiked apple cider, the snow fell down outside in giant white flakes. A perfect day for cider.


	15. Drabble a Day 42 May 6

Title: Sweet Child

Fandom: Saiyuki/Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Sanzo/Harry

Prompt:

Drabble #: 42

Date: May 6, 2012

Word count: 250

Next pairing: Joxer/Cupid

AN: This was a hard one to write. *shrugs* It's somewhat interesting, that's for sure, but was still hard.

* * *

He had to admit that the young wizard was interesting, walking around the grounds of the temple, humming a soft song about something or another as he worked.

When Harry had first appeared he hadn't known a lick of their language, but with time and a lot of studying, he had learned, along with how to curse rather colorfully whenever Gojyo decided to be an idiot and flirt with him. Goku loved Harry, worshipped him like an awesome younger brother and Sanzo had to agree with the young God.

Harry was a blessing to them since neither of them cooked very well at the best of times. On top of that, he had created new wards that were a welcomed addiction to the ones that surrounded his temple.

Watching Harry pause next to the flowers, Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and lit it as his charge idly stroked a leaf with a thoughtful frown on his lips. He had a feeling that they would soon be smelling something interesting coming from Harry's lab, either disgusting or sweet would be the toss up. Sighing as he blew out a stream of smoke, Sanzo shook his head and stood up.

"Harry! Come on, it's almost time for lunch and I promised we'd go to town for dinner," he called, green eyes turning towards him as a small smile spread over Harry's lips.

"Coming, Sanzo," Harry called back as he plucked the leaf from the plant and ran over to the older man


	16. Drabble a Day 50 May 14

Title: Goodbyes

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Harry, Lily

Requested by: bill560682

Prompt: mother

Drabble #: 50

Date: May 14, 2012

Word count: 254

Next pairing: Ken, Aya

AN: I didn't know what to write with this one but it turned out okay.

* * *

Gazing around what was left of the ROR before gazing down at the stone in his hand, turning it around in his finger, he frowned. Licking his lips, he moved around the fallen stone and melted metal that was the room where they had found the last of Voldemorts horcrux nearly six moths ago.

The school had been rebuilt, the students had been returned to continue their education and the magic of the room had been reawakened. Harry had come to the destroyed room to hide away the stone amongst the ruined rubble, knowing that no one would come into the room. At least not for a very long time.

Pausing, he smiled at the ghost of a red haired, green eyed ghost that he knew oh so well as she smiled in return. He knew that she would be gone once the stone was hidden away from even him. Feeling her follow him, he continued to walk further into the room.

Finding the pile he wanted, he used his wand to wave away the melted metal, burned wood and charred stone off of the cracked marble chest. Brushing his hand over the marble, he looked up as his mother placed her hand over his.

"This is right, even if I wish I could keep seeing you," he sighed as he opened the marble chest. Reaching in, he took Snapes old potions book before dropping the stone in. Closing the lid, he left as Lilys ghost disappeared with a soft smile on her lips.


	17. Drabble a Day 56 May 20

Title: Laundry

Fandom: Saiyuki, Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Gojyo, Harry

Prompt: glare

Drabble #: 56

Date: May 20, 2012

Word count: 259

Next pairing: Harry, Collin, Dennis

AN: I love teasing.

* * *

He had to admit that it was cute whenever he sent a pouting look his way, trying to glare. Gojyo chuckled as another one was sent at him by the green eyed boy before he growled and turned away from him. Chuckling some more, he shook his head, red hair falling around his face as he sat back in his chair, just wanting to watch as Harry worked on sorting the clothes that had been brought to him.

Harry didn't trust anyone near his washing machine, even Hakkai even though he trusted the human turned youkai around everything else. Something about Goku and an exploding machine when he had first arrived.

"Come on, Harry, relax a little," Gojyo called, getting a growl and a bottle of softener tossed at his head, forcing him to catch it so it didn't hit his head. "Don't be like that lovely," he cooed.

"I wouldn't if you would just put some clothes on, you pervert," Harry stated, sending another pouting glare at him before hauling his first load towards the laundry room. Gojyo looked down and plucked at his boxers before shrugging.

"I am dressed," he called, getting a new sound of displeasure, making him smile smugly.

"Boxers is not dressed!" Harry called back, making Gojyo chuckle and light a cigarette as he sat back.

"But I have no other clothes," he told the young man as he came out to grab his bottle.

"And who's fault is that?" Harry retorted, making Gojyo pout as he flicked the ash off of his cigarette.


	18. Drabble a Day 57 May 21

Title: Picture Album

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Harry, Collin, Dennis

Requested by: bill560692

Prompt: camera

Drabble #: 57

Date: May 21, 2012

Word count: 281

Next pairing: Brad, Yohji, Aya

AN: Cute. People, please remember to only ask for one word prompts if you give them.

* * *

Gazing at the two brothers as they shifted through several pictures, Harry had to smile at them and shake his head. He watched as they placed several of the pictures into a special album that they were keeping for Harrys young child.

He had come to the brothers with his child after finding his wife in bed with another man to take the time to heal. James had been six months at the time, and he had just turned two, he and Harry having found a wonderful home with the brothers. James had two new doting fathers and Harry had two lovers who had grown up so much from their younger years.

Once Harry had divorced Ginny, he had left the Aurora program and had instead worked on managing his finances; surprised at how many places the Potter family had helped finance. With majority shares in quite a few places, he was quick to put a choke chain on them, forcing some much needed changes. Others, he let be. Properties he owned and were rented had new business in them, most of them being in Knockturn Alley surprisingly enough.

The two brothers, his Collin and Dennis, on the other hand, flourished as photographers. Harry had introduced them to muggle style cameras and after much fiddling, the two had 2 or 3 sets of every type of camera and a computer for their digital shots. Their first collection of photos and stories were to come out soon.

But still, a majority of their pictures were of Harry and James, all of them filling photo albums. Harry had to admit that he didn't mind having his picture taken as much as he had.


	19. Drabble a Day 62 May 26

Title: Waving? Really

Fandom: Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing/Characters: Charlie, Xander

Prompt: magick

Drabble #: 62

Date: May 26, 2012

Word count: 273

Next pairing: Bill, Charlie, Harry

AN: This was interesting to write. *giggles* Yeah, enjoy.

* * *

"Wand waving magic? Really?" Xander asked, looking to the man next to him. The red hair and quick smile had him smiling in return as they stood in front of a dragons' cage. He had ended up being the one to come since Buffy had wanted to attack the dragons due to her Slayer sense going off and Willow had wanted to learn all about the new type of magic, so had been held back.

Xander, being the last one on the list, was sent and he had met Charlie, who had taken a liking to the blunt younger male.

"Yeah, wand waving magic. What about you guys? You use rituals and the such right?" Charlie asked, patting the nose of a large dragon when it came close to him.

"Yeah. At least Willow does. Magic goes odd around me so I tend not to become a part of it since I sucked so much Hellmouth energies from living there all of my life," Xander admitted, shrugging with a smile.

"So, how is it that you're not screwing with the magic and runes here?" Charlie asked, a mischievious smile dancing on Xanders lips.

"I can siphon it off and power certain magics. Willow hasn't figured out that the stones she uses sometimes came from me," he admitted, holding up a stone that was glowing brightly before he tucked it away. "I have about 30 of those in my bag. By the time that I'm 50 I'll have drawn it all out as long as I stay away from Cleveland." Charlie chuckled lowly and nodded his head.

"Nice," Charlie chuckled.

"I know, ain't it?"


	20. Drabble a Day 63 May 27

Title: Those Rumors

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Charlie/Harry, Bill

Prompt: rumors

Drabble #: 63

Date: May 27, 2012

Word count: 219

Next pairing: Hakkai, Harry

AN: Kinda of a continuance of an older Charlie/Bill story under this list. *smiles and shrugs*

* * *

Laying on the couch, Bill moaned lowly and shook his head as Harry stormed through the living room, green eyes flashing brightly. "What happened this time?" he asked as his younger brother walked in after the fuming Harry.

"Reporter jumped us in the middle of our shopping trip," Charlie shared, crossing his arms and leaning against the door sill. "Asked us about our friendship and then proceeded to ask if he was sleeping with the both of us instead of just me."

"Ah, bugger," Bill moaned, covering his eyes with an arm. "What did he do to the poor reporter?"

"He hexed the guy neon pink with 'I will tell lies all the time' running across his forehead in neon green. We had to go to The Daily Prophet to chew out the editor, again, to get the idiot demoted," Charlie snorted, looking into the kitchen watching his lover put things away with angry movements.

"Is he gonna sue this time?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"If they publish anything, and I do mean anything, about him or any of his friends that isn't true or allowed by them, yeah, he will be," Charlie snorted.

"So I should warn the lawyers then?" Bill asked, his younger brother snorting as he moved to sooth his lover.


	21. Drabble a Day 64 May 28

Title: Sweet Heart

Fandom: Harry Potter, Saiyuki

Pairing/Characters: Hakkai, Harry

Prompt: sweetheart

Drabble #: 64

Date: May 28, 2012

Word count: 247

Next pairing: Greg, Grissom

AN: A third part to the last two. It turned out kinda cute.

* * *

"Sit down, Hakkai, I can get the tea," Harry said, smiling and waving the human turned youkai down before disappearing into the kitchen. Hakkai chuckled and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs as he mused about Sanzos newest charge.

They didn't really know where Harry had come from, but they didn't really care. Harry was a gentle, sweet and respectful young male, to all of them. Though, the young man tended to chew out Gojyo about his thing for bringing laundry around every time he visited. Hakkai could still remember when his friend had done that the last time they had visited together.

Gojyo had ended up with all of his clothes dumped over his head. Outside of that, Harry was a sweetheart, making him smile at Harry as he brought out the tea pot and cups on a tray, placing it before him.

"Thank you, Harry," Hakkai said, taking his cup from the young man and getting a smile.

"You're welcome, Hakkai," Harry replied, sitting down with his own tea cup, stirring his tea with a spoon. "It is surprising to see you here when Sanzo isn't here."

"I decided to come visit you. Since you are alone while Sanzo and Goku are doing whatever they are doing," Hakkai said, getting another beaming smile.

"they are going to pay their respects to their pasts," Harry said softly, shrugging one shoulder.

Hakkai once more decided that Harry was a sweetheart as he offered a snack.


	22. Drabble a day 71 May 4

Title: Dragons and Chats

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Bill, Xander

Prompt: baby

Drabble #: 71

Date: June 4, 2012

Word count: 228

Next pairing: Kira, Ichigo

Next Post Under BTVS: June 8 2012

Next Post Under HP: August 1, 2012

AN: It was just to cute!

* * *

"Why did you decide that you liked dragons?" Bill asked, sitting back as he watched Xander stroke a hand over the baby Norwegian Ridgebacks back. Xander just smirked and shrugged.

"They seem to like me for some odd reason," Xander chuckled, getting a purring coo from the dragon as it flipped onto its back. The young muggle patted its belly, dodging out of the way of the belch of fire, chuckling lowly and shaking his head. "Especially the babes. Charlie is willing to teach me how to work with the older ones to. Though, his favorite dragon seems to really like me," he admitted, shrugging.

"That big girl? The one who would rather turn you crispy more then look at you?" Bill asked, bursting into laughter at the large smile he got and a nod. "Damn, you are a charmer," he teased, poking Xander in the side, getting a squeak. The small dragon squeaked with him and bounded over to Bill, pouncing onto the man and curling up on his chest once he was laid out.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Xander drawled, smirking as Bill idly stroked his fingers behind the eye ridges of the baby.

"Shush, brat," Bill huffed, smiling as they relaxed and continued to watch the baby dragons bound around them, occasionally coming up to get petted, or to show off their treasures.


	23. Drabble a Day 129 August 2

Title: No

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Harry, Twins

Prompt: plots foiled

Drabble #: 129

Date: August 1, 2012

Word count: 337

Next pairing: Byakuya/Hanatoru

AN: *zombie shuffle* So long! It took so long to post!

* * *

Harry was ignoring the twins with his usual ease as they plotted something or another before the fire. Fred and George were going over their notes and a book that they had found, pages being flipped back and forth. Green eyes flicked upwards from Harry's own book every so often before returning to the pages before him.

As Harry flipped a page, he finally put the kibash on the plans that the twins were making. "No turning the first years pink, George."

"Aww, come on, Harry," George pouted, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"It'll be fun and you know it, my friend," Fred chirped. Harry just looked up and cocked an eyebrow at them. "Fine we won't turn them pink." A piece of parchment was tossed into the fire and quickly assumed. Harry went back to his book and the twins back to theirs.

Some more page ruffling happened as quills scratched on the parchments between the red headed twins, Harry ignoring it for the most part. A word made the younger male sigh and give his friends a dark look, once more ruining their plans.

"McGonagall will skin your hides if you try to turn the new students into canary's and you know it," he stated. The twins locked eyes before agreeing that Harry was right. They decided to keep that parchment and save the idea for parties. They went back in working on ideas, Harry foiling them with his logic, sometimes giving them ideas on who to use them on instead of the first years.

"Why are you destroying all of our plans?" George finally asked, raising an eyebrow as they leant back on their hands. Harry closed his book, resting it on his lap as he looked between the two.

"It's either me or you'll end up with Hermione on your asses about this shite," Harry stated, resting his hands on the book. "At least I explain why it's a bad idea."

The twins exchanged looks and sighed, nodding. "He's right."

"Better him than her…"


	24. Drabble a Day 133 August 5

Title: Sharing

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Xander, Remus

Prompt: sharing knowledge

Drabble #: 133

Date: August 5, 2012

Word count: 338

Next pairing: Barricade, Sam

AN: So good. I'm so damn good. *nodnod*

* * *

"He can control his wolf?" Remus looked over the table to the younger man who smiled and nodded. His one real eye shined with knowledge as the other gleamed under the lights of the cape.

"It took time and he can lose control if he is pushed to far," Xander replied, taking a drink of his soda. "I have the journal he wrote during that time. It talks about how hard it was to find the mental balance needed to accept his inner wolfiness but it gives all the steps to controlling the abilities and transformations that comes with the virus."

"It sounds like I may need to leave for somewhere quieter," Remus mused, tapping the table top as he gazed out of the windows.

"You'll want somewhere stress free and where the land isn't soaked in magic that has been tainted the way it has been," Xander stated, the wolf looking at him in some curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, wrapping his hands around his coffee cup.

"First of all, muggle borns are chosen by magic to add new blood to the lines," Xander started, frowning. "So each time a so called pure blood line intermarried instead of a new line, they taint and weaken their magic. You do that enough and you start getting squibs."

"So that's why we get witches and wizards from families with no magical blood…" Remus mused.

"Yeah. Another way the magic is becoming tainted is because you guys use wands as focus'! You should be learning to use your magic by the time you're 4," Xander stated, pointing to Remus' wand. "Hell, Merlin didn't need a wand. What you call wandless magic is the true form of using your magic, tapping your center."

"So we're weakening ourselves by using wands and not weaning ourselves off of them," Remus sighed.

"Yep."

"It looks as if I will have something else to practice while I'm away," Remus mused. Xander just slid over a list of books with a smile.


	25. Drabble a Day 147 August 19

Title: Information Exchanges

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Remus/Harry

Prompt: knowing

Requested by: fidicen

Drabble #: 147

Date: August 19, 2012

Word count: 326

Next pairing: Reid Fic

AN: This is continuing the thought that I started with the Xander, Remus drabble. :)

* * *

"You've known about the fact that we need to wean ourselves?" he asked, Harry nodding his head. "Why haven't you told anyone what you know?"

"Because I need solid proof to back up my claims. Without it they'll just laugh and call me crazy again," Harry stated as he browsed through Remus' books. "Luckily the Potters have books all over the place, most out of English bounds so the Ministry can't touch them."

"Or you since you now have world citizen status," Remus chuckled, a wicked smirk flashing over full pink lips.

"Which they hate with a passion because it means they can't touch me and I can sue if they say or do anything," Harry said sweetly as he pulled down a book and sat. "Of course, Rita was far from happy when I sued her for all she was worth when she dared to suggest I was dating a girl. An underaged girl on top of that," he said, smile dangerous.

"It was fun to watch your young apprentice fall over laughing with her parents at that particular rumor," Remus chuckled. "Is she using the money smartly?"

"She is. She bought her parents a new home, using the basement as her own apartment. She's also buying books that will help her in the future and taking some home classes to update her potions knowledge," Harry replied, opening the book in his hands. "She's almost proficient enough to stop using her wand and using only her staff to."

"So are you here to raid my books so you can continue to support your paper?" Remus asked, his friend smiling.

"Yes. Beyond the fact that my apprentice is muggle born, her magic is stronger than a pure bloods, and my magic is so strong because of my mum," Harry mused. "So we have me and her, along with several muggle borns as examples, all of who are weaning themselves off a wand."

"Good luck with that."


	26. Drabble a Day 149 August 21

Title: Alone…Sweet

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Harry

Prompt: alone

Drabble #: 149

Date: August 21, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Ichigo Fic

AN: I feel his happiness. *nods*

* * *

He was alone and he loved every moment of the peace. He had left Britain right after he had graduated from Hogwarts, becoming a citizen of the world. The Ministry of Magic had been pissed about having the Hero of the Wizarding World slip beyond their group in such a way and had tried to have him charged with murder, no matter the fact that they had been attacking him first.

The World Wizarding Council had shot that down so hard that everyone felt that sonic boom. Harry had been in Bulgaria with Vicktor Krum and resting up, grieving for the first time since the end of the war. Britain had run away with their tails tucked between their legs, leaving Harry alone up until the articles calling him a coward had started to come out along with an unauthorized biography.

The writer, and any store that had carried it had been sued, the books promptly recalled and anyone found with one after that was added to the lawsuit. It wasn't long before the newspapers had been sued and placed under his control. Many of the reporters had been demoted or fired while others were promoted.

The citizens of the British Wizarding community had learned their lessons about talking about things that they had no right to speak of. Once more Harry was left alone to travel, learn about various magics and find himself loving to research.

Which had lead himself to weaning himself off of his wand while his sometimes lover watched and supported him. Ron and Hermione had stopped talking to him the moment he had become a world citizen and refused to marry some ncie witch as everyone had expected him to, namely Ginny.

To him though, it wasn't a big loss, but id did hurt that they could be so shallow and not be happy that he had found himself after so many years. And that he had started to research wandless magic and why it was capable for everyone. His research had already sent several communities into actually changing their teaching policies.

Life was good for him.


	27. Drabble a Day 152

Title: Roaming Lover

Fandom: Harry Potter, Naruto

Pairing/Characters: Naruto/Harry Potter

Prompt: roaming

Requested by: Fidicen

Drabble #: 152

Date: August 24, 2012

Word count: 327

Next pairing: Kisame/Naruto

AN: No…I have no idea where I'm going with this.

* * *

"You just kinda roam around huh?" Naruto asked, leaning back against a tree trunk. His companion turned amused green eyes to him as he tapped the ash off of his cigarette.

"Pretty much," Harry replied. He had somehow landed in the hidden lands nearly a month ago in the middle of a fight. He had had his misfortune of landing in Sound, but luckily just in time for most of it to go up as Orochimaru had disappeared with everyone. He had been found completely out of it, magical core nearly drained from not only Apparating to the lands, but also from saving himself from the falling building.

Team 7 had brought him back, Inochi doing a mind walk and landing in a maze where he had found Harry resting. Giving the mind nin what information he had needed, he had been left alone to wake up on his own. Once he had, Harry had told Tsunade that he was stuck there until his magical core was refilled, so to speak. Naruto had ended up as his watcher, sharing his apartment and lately his bed.

"Seen any pretty places?" Naruto asked his lover as the man used a bit of magic, about all he could do, to destroy the butt of his cigarette.

"Lot's of places, some of them quite dangerous to be in," Harry hummed, getting a smile from the younger male. "I have pictures once I can get into my bag."

"Your bag is connected to your core?" Naruto asked as he pulled the smaller male into his lap.

"Pretty much," Harry replied as he comfortable. "Though it's more that I need a bit of magic to unlatch it."

"You'll be able to do that soon from what you've told me. I'm just glad you're sticking around though," Naruto mused.

"It's nice to be appreciated," Harry chuckled, nosing into Narutos neck with a smile on his lips. Naruto chuckled and squeezed him around his waist.


	28. Drabble 160 September 1

Title: A Strong Lover 1

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Markus/Harry

Prompt: research

Drabble #: 160

Date: September 1, 2012

Word count: 357

Next pairing: Brad, Schuldig

AN: To tired…

* * *

"Harry." The rumbling voice drew him from his research, glasses slipping down a pert nose.

"Markus," he greeted in surprise. The man had graduated years ago, but here he was once more, standing in the Hogwarts library. He had filled out, looking as strong as he was in all actuality. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he put his pen down onto the desk.

"I heard that the school board was forcing you take a semester of classes before you could test out of them," Markus relied as he sat down in one of the seats.

"They are. They want as much money as possible to help cover the repairs so they can continue to line their pockets," Harry said, tapping his fingers on the book before him. "I'm testing out come Christmas. I've already taken some practice tests," he admitted.

"Did they go well?" Markus asked as he looked at the books. Most were about the various creatures that were known about and some that had disappeared from even the Wizarding world.

"I passed with O's across the board, much to Hermiones and Rons dislike. I think she was expecting me to get E's mostly," Harry snorted. "I haven't really talked with them since. I don't think that they like the fact that I'm able to finally focus on my schooling without a psychotic mad man on my tail."

"Sounds like it," Markus snorted. "I've been working with the World Wizarding Council on what to do with the British Ministry."

"Oh?" Harry asked. He knew that Markus had taken over as the Head of the House of Flint, but outside of that he had heard very little about the man.

"We're about to take over the British Ministry to fix things for good," Markus said, laying his forearms onto the table, fingers lacing together. "We have enough information to do so but we also want to get your testimony about things. This won't happen until the New Year and in Paris."

Smiling, Harry rested his elbow on the table, chin placed in his hand. "That sounds like a perfect place to take a vacation."


	29. Drabble 163 September 4

Title: Losing It to the Past

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Salazar/Harry

Prompt: information lost

Drabble #: 163

Date: September 4, 2012

Word count: 331

Next pairing: Markus/Harry

AN: To tired…

* * *

"What are you doing?" Salazar asked as he walked into the library, watching Harry flip through a book with a fascinated expression on his face.

"In my time, this book was lost to Dumbledores manipulations and need for control, including information," Harry replied, looking up from his book. "So I decided to read it while I can."

"You do realize that there is a copy in my personal library, right?" the man asked as he sat down in one of the chairs. Green eyes looked up at the man as an eyebrow cocked upwards. "Right, that Voldemort guy."

"Yes, he layered several spells over yours which is what sent me to this time," Harry stated, going back to the book. "So I'm going to read this book, hide my notes and hope that I make it back one day."

"So you would leave me?" Salazar asked, getting a lovely rosy flush spreading over high cheeks. "And here I thought that you enjoyed being in my bed…squirming under me…begging for more…"

"Salazar," Harry whimpered as he squirmed in his seat as he sent a heated look at his lover. "Well, you did disappear from here. Despite what the books say, we really don't know what did happen to you. The Grey Lady is tight lipped on that and so is The Bloody Baron as it is."

"That is true. Since I really don't want to let go of you, my sly snake, I will go with you when you go back," Salazar drawled, blinking when Harry slid into his lap with a sultry smile.

"To think, Salazar Slytherin is fucking the golden boy of Gryffindor house," Harry chuckled as Salazar cupped his ass.

"Not just fucking, convincing to bond with me and have lots of babies with…" Salazar chuckled, Harry suddenly going shy. "Harry…"

"We really should get back to my time," Harry laughed sheepishly. "Wouldn't want any mention of child six being with some unnamed guy after all…"

"Damn… Number six..."


	30. Drabble 164 September 5

Title: A Strong Lover 2

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Markus/Harry

Prompt: protect

Drabble #: 164

Date: September 5, 2012

Word count: 333

Next pairing: Schuldig/Farfarello

AN: To tired…

* * *

"You need to relax, Harry. The council isn't like the Ministry. They will listen to you," Markus said, coming up behind the fidgeting Harry. Laying his hands onto slim shoulders, he rubbed up and down the slim arms as green eyes looked up at him.

"Really?" Harry asked as Markus smiled and nodded. "Good thing since the Ministry never really wants to listen to what I have to say. Even when I could offer up several Death Eaters," He sighed lowly, rubbing at his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Harry," Markus said, continuing to rub at Harrys shoulders. Since the younger wizard had taken his final exams and officially grauduated from Hogwards, he had taken to hiding at Markus' home that was under some heavy wards due to his association with the Council. It made finding Harry with unwanted job offers nad other unwanted mail very hard.

Harry had interviewed thousands of lawers so he could have every thing filtered or responded to appropriately before finding one that worked for the Council before going into business on his own.

He still worked with the Council but now he protected Harry like a mother bear.

Markus had been the one to suggest Harry hiding in his place and getting a lawyer to keep those who Harry didn't want to see away. This included several people from Harry's past though, since they had turned on him for reasons unknown to them.

But here they were, Markus acting as his personal shield as they waited to be called into the main interview room. Harry knew that both the prosecuting lawyers and the defending lawyers would be there and asking questions. He also knew that anything that wasn't connected to the case against the British Wizarding Ministry was off limits, but still he worried. He knew that the defense would try something, thus the reason for Markus standing behind him.

"Thank you," Harry sighed, leaning into the large man. Markus made a good protector and an even better lover.


	31. Drabble 166 September 7

Title: Family Talks 1

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Teddy, Harry

Prompt: punishment

Drabble #: 166

Date: September 7, 2012

Word count: 336

Next pairing: Teddy, Scorpius

AN: To tired…

* * *

"Are you sure that daddy still loves me?" The question was muffled as Harry tugged little Teddy Lupins nightshirt down over his head.

"Yes, I'm sure he still loves you," Harry soothed, patting his soft, blue colored hair back down. "You have no worries about that fact. He just needs to calm down because you did disobey a needed rule that keeps you safe and ruined a very important potion."

"I know," teddy said lowly, looking down at his feet and curled his toes in his bedding. "I just wanted to see what daddy was making this time because he's always leaving our play to check on it."

"Teddy, we told you the potion is a very special one for your 6th birthday and it was. Now you'll just have to wait until your daddy makes a new batch," Harry said, lifting his lovers child up to lay him down. Pulling the blankets up and over his tiny body, he smoothed the blankets down with a loving smile. "Now, you know why we're so insistent on you following the rules."

"You're not making them just because, but because you wanna keep me safe," Teddy said, smiling when Harry tapped his nose.

"Good boy. Now lay back and get some sleep. Tomorrow you are helping me scrub out the cauldrons as your punishment. Maybe then you'll understand why we clean right after we brew," Harry chuckled, watching Teddy groan.

The young man had gone into Remu's personal lab and accidentally ruined the adoption potion that his father had been making. Teddy was old enough to consent to being adopted under the Potter name and they had been planning on surprising him on his birthday.

Once Teddy had been read a chapter in his current book, Remus came in and promised that he still loved him and was only upset that all of his work had gone to waste. Harry watched from the doorway, smiling softly at his family, before they left their child's bedroom and heading for theirs.

Teddy wasn't perfect, but he was theirs.


	32. Drabble 167 September 8

Title: Family Talks 2

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Teddy, Scorpius

Prompt: friends

Drabble #: 167

Date: September 8, 2012

Word count: 336

Next pairing: Teddy/Albus S.

AN: I misposted this one last week. Replaced it with the right one and this is now posted in its rightful spot.

* * *

Eyes glaring at the metamorphias, Scorpius sniffed and narrowed his eyes. "Your fathers are odd," he stated as they found a train compartment and put their trunks up. Teddy just snorted and flopped down onto one of the seats, his hair going jet black and his eyes a rich honey brown.

"No more then your own father," he snorted as he gazed at his friend. "Draco Malfoy still hates da just because he refused his friendship because he was stuck up."

"Considering who my grandparents were," Scorpius drawled, insulted ever so slightly.

"Oh yes, he was raised by a woman who catered to his every need and a man who had a stick up his ass," Teddy snarked, Scopius rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised he turned out human emotionally," he stated.

"Funny, Lupin, so very funny." Grabbing his bag, eh pulled out a legal pad and a pen, Teddy watching with a smile.

"Be glad that we're not going to Hogwards during our parent's time," Teddy said, shuddering. "I know how to use an inkwell and a quill, not to mention parchment, but it's so damn hard. Its just easier to just use a pen and paper like the muggles."

"Ever since your da joined the board, he's really helped both worlds merge without using traditions," Scopius stated. "Then again, the two years of classes on laws, traditions, myths and history for all of the muggle borns and those halfs who have lived with their muggle parents does help."

"If you're just tossed into a culture you don't know, your first instinct is to change things to what you do," Teddy mused as he dug around his own bag. "At least that's what Dad says. Aren't you glad so many creature laws were also killed?"

"Yeah, sure am. Wouldn't have you around to bother," Scorpius replied as he started to pen a rough draft of a new idea for an article. Teddy rolled his eyes and laid out on the seat, intent on reading his book.


	33. Drabble 168 September 9

Title: Family Talks 3

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Teddy/Albus S.

Prompt: drunk

Drabble #: 168

Date: September 9, 2012

Word count: 341

Next pairing: Sam Fic

AN: A little incest going on. If you don't like, go ahead and just skip this.

* * *

"Teddy…damnit, wake up." Growling, Albus shoved his older brother off of his bed and finally found himself free of the older male. The night before had been Teddys graduation part, which meant that he had gotten plastered and used Albus as a teddy bear.

Again.

"Oww," Teddy groaned, waking up to not only a sore back but also a pounding head.

"Will you stop using me as a damn pillow?" Albus complained, looking over the edge of the bed. "I may be four years younger and smaller then you but I'm not meant to be cuddled to death," eh continued, green eyes glaring down at him.

"Man, Albus, no reason to toss me off the fuckin' bed though," he groused, hauling himself up and off the floor, his hair going a sickly green before turning back to his usual brown.

"I had to deal with your drunken snores all night long, you jackass. Be glad that I didn't let you fall asleep on the floor, or go off with the slut that plied you with drinks," Albus snapped as he bounced out of bed, his fiery red hair bouncing. Teddy mused that the color was close to their grandmothers hair but looked good with the hazel eyes.

"I should have stayed away, I know," Teddy said, fast to scramble over the bed and pull the younger male close, arms wrapping around his waist. "I was stupid but it's you my heart and my magic chose to stay in my life and my bed, no one else. I'm sorry I messed up so much last night," he said, burying his nose into the tummy before him.

Albus sighed lowly and stroked a hand through soft hair as he pouted down at his lover and brother. "Fine. But you get to make it up to me," Albus stated, pointing to a potion on the bedside table. "Take it, get dressed and take me out to breakfast."

"You are way to much like da," Teddy growled as Albus walked off to his own bathroom.


	34. Drabble 171 September 12

Title: Odd Truths

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Harry, Voldemort

Prompt: papa bear

Drabble #: 171

Date: September 12, 2012

Word count: 300

Next pairing: Hiei, Kuwarbara

AN: Some humor…*cackles* Had to do it.

* * *

"Such an annoying brat," Voldemort hissed, watching Harry flip a page in his book.

"So I've been told," Harry chuckled as he continued to read. "You're the one who wanted me to be captured so you can't very well expect me to be a good boy," he continued.

"To true, you little…" Voldemort trailed off when vibrant green eyes turned to him, daring him to keep talking, to insult him. He knew better then to do that though, having been turned into a rabbit by the brat.

Harry had proven that just because his power was sealed away for the most part that it didn't mean he couldn't gain access to it.

"What are you reading?" Voldemort asked finally. Harry held up the book, letting him read the title. "Merlin's balls…don't tell me Severus or Luscious gave you a gay erotica book."

"Neither. Bella did," Harry said, going back to reading. "She said the sex is realistic and can give me a good idea when I'm finally able to find a lover without you eyeballing me."

"You're much to young to have one," Voldmort stated, Harry snickering lowly.

"I'm 18, Voldemort, more then old enough to fuck or be fucked," he said, Voldemort rolling his eyes at the language coming from the young mans mouth. "You're just acting like a papa bear."

Voldemort snorted and stopped himself from rolling his eyes at that. "Get out of her, brat," he groused, watching Harry get up and bounce out. "I do not act like a papa bear."

Looking back at how he had reacted to finding Harry making out with Luscious and then Severous, he sighed and sank back into his chair. "Fuck…I do act like one…"

He idly wondered if Markus Flint was gay, good in bed and attracted to Harry.


	35. Drabble 183 September 24

Title: Two Years

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Voldemort

Prompt: ?

Drabble #: 183

Date: September 24, 2012

Word count: 308

Next pairing: Omi Fic

AN: I'm not sure what I was doing with this one…

* * *

Sitting back, he ran his fingers over Naginis head, eyes half lidded as he stared at the young man that he had caught nearly 2 years ago and kept as a captive guest. Harry was smiling at his lover as he sat in the large mans lap, Markus rubbing a hand over his stomach and staring at awe at the small bulge.

Voldemort was amazed at what had happened in the last two years, amazed that no one had come for young Harry or tried to get him free. Even Snape had said that Dumbledore had stopped them from going after Harry, surprising everyone but the man in question.

But now he was nearly 4 months pregnant, starting to show just ever so slightly, was bonded to one Markus Flint and changed his name to Potter-Flint for anything official, but preferred to be known as Harry Flint.

Voldemort had removed the cuffs that had held Harry's power back slowly starting nearly a year ago. It had taken them nearly 6 months to do so and Harry was free to leave but he didn't.

Instead, he stayed and helped Voldemort gain his sanity back and his original goals from when he had been known as simply Tom Riddle. Since then, he had killed off Voldemort, used a glamour to claim his rights as the last Gault child and worked to change how things happened.

Dumbledore couldn't do a thing about it without telling the world that he had know just who Voldemort had been from day one and hadn't stopped him from coming into being. Especially since Harry had come back into the public eye as the husband of Markus Flint with the excuse of wanting to work on his relationship in peace and backing Tom Gault up in the changes.

It was amazing what two years could change.


	36. Drabble 192 Oct 3

Title: For the Greater Good

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Dumbledore fic

Prompt: for the greater good

Drabble #: 192

Date: October 3, 2012

Word count: 289

Next pairing: Naruto, Neji

AN:Oh, and I continue.

* * *

Running a hand over his beard, staring at the fire place before him, Dumbledore thought back over what he had done over the years. All of his missteps and mistakes that he had done over the years, making him wonder just why he had done them in the first place.

He supposed that young Harry was right and he had done it because he thought he knew best, having been through so much already. Sighing softly, he rubbed at his face and frowned into his beard as the fire snapped and crackled before him.

Dumbledore could admit that he had messed up sending Harry to the Dursleys, never listening to first his dear Minerva and then later Harry himself about how awful they were. He hadn't wanted to listen, believing that they loved the young boy, would protect him for as long as he needed it.

But he had been wrong. The moment Harry had turned 17, he had left the house without any protesting from the Dursleys. In fact, the family had flat out celebrated having him gone. That celebration had been cut short when they had been attacked, saved luckily from Voldemort by Harry himself with several people who supported him.

Then, after that, Harry had left after taking his OWLs after his forced year at Hogwarts, testifying against the Ministry much to his disgust. Now, he was just Dumbledore, headmaster of a Hogwarts that he barely knew. The school was adding teachers and classes, others being retired after so long and yet others changing the classes they taught.

Sighing, he wondered if everything he had done for the greater good had been a lie to not only himself but to everyone who had believed in him.


	37. Drabbles 237 to 257

Drabbles from November 17, 2012 to December 8, 2012

Note: Please ignore the fact that some of these do not have titles. I'm tired and can't come up with them. I'm SERIOUSLY behind on posting so I'm doing it this way. *nods*

Drabble 240: November 20, 2012

Pairing: Harry, Krum

Title: Shifting the Guard

* * *

"Harry," Krum rumbled from where he stood behind his new charge as Harry gazed out of the ship window. "You are deep in thought," he said, his heavy accent making the little Fourth year smile at the sound of his voice.

"I'm just amazed that I'm getting away from it all finally. No more Dursley's, no more attacks, no more anything," Harry hummed, sitting down in the window seat as Viktor Krum smiled gently at him. "At least anything that I don't want to do. It's…so interesting and wonderful to be free for once. Thank you, Viktor, for giving me such a gift."

"You are welcome, Harry," Viktor replied, reaching out with one hand to stroke over the soft hair that had been grown out to represent his place as the head of Potter house, having been emancipated from England's control. Now Viktors father would watch over the accounts, having cut off all access except Harry's and moving to recover the money taken by others.

Harry had cried at the thought of those he had considered friends had been taking money from his vaults and had cut them off. The Weasley twins, the older brothers and Arthur hadn't been taking any so the young man kept in contact with them. On top of that, they had discovered that despite his name coming out of the goblet, he ahdn't been tied to the contract and had dropped out quite happily.

Viktor was happy that his green eyed kitten was so very happy about being free and vowed to keep him smiling. "Come. Dinner is ready."

"Coming."

Drabble 243: November 23, 2012

Pairing: Fem!Harry, Bill

Title: Cute Little Plot 1

* * *

"Harry," Bill sighed as he watched the young man suddenly turned female hide under his blanket. "Come on, the bitch has been dealt with, no reason to keep hiding," he said, sitting next to his lover.

"She just had to throw a jealous fit and spike my drink with that new gender bender shit that the twins made for their sex product line right?" Harry snorted as he lowered the blanket enough to be seen by the older man. "You would think that she would have gotten used to us being together."

Bill chuckled and finally, really took in the subtle changes to his mates looks. The usually wild hair was smoother, tamed, and curled around the softer face that was still more androgynous than anything, making him smile. Green eyes still gazed at him from under heavy lashes and lips were still very full and pink, prompting him to reach out and smooth a thumb over the bottom one and causing a flush to travel over sweet cheeks.

"There you go, no need to be upset about this, lover," Bill chuckled, getting another smile from Harry. "She's locked up in her room, the twins have promised that should we have sex that there's a built in birth control to the potion, no matter who makes it. Even Ginny can't remove it."

"Knowing my luck, she probably messed with it," Harry huffed, letting the blanket fall further down his shoulders as a roll of parchment floated to them. Bills eyes though were glued to the rather perky breasts as his lover read over the test results of the potion. "She bought it from the store apparently and just dumped it into my drink."

"Does that mean I can touch you?" Bill asked, voice almost a growl. Harry chuckled and pulled him down over him and onto the bed.

Drabble 244: November 24, 2012

Pairing: Fem!Harry, Charlie

Title: Sweet Little Plot 2

* * *

Choking on his spit, Charlie stared at the once male Harry as the younger…woman?...growled at him. "I'm going to gut your sister. This is the second fucking time that she's dosed me with the twins Sexual Gender Play Potion! Is she really that desperate to get me back that she's willing to try the same stupid plan as before?"

"Apparently," Charlie squeaked. He had heard of the gender bending that had happened before he had joined Bill and Harry in their relationship but had never once thought that he would get to see it.

Harry crossed his arms under his perky breasts and scowled. "on top of that, she tried to mess with the potion to make it so that the birth control would be null and void. All she did was make it last longer, much to the twins delight," he stated, starting to pace back and forth, Charlie watching with avid eyes. "Charlie, mind out of the gutter if you don't mind. I need you to focus."

"Right. So what's happening with Ginny?" Charlie asked, shaking his head to clear it, frowning heavily.

"She's going to end up sued for mental torture and harassment on top of all of the charges being slapped on her," Harry purred as he flopped down onto the couch next to Charlie, blue eyes watching the bouncing going on.

"Am I allowed to touch?" Charlie finally asked, getting a snicker from his lover as green eyes turned to him.

"Bill asked that the same time to. Of course you can." Harry squeaked when Charlie pounced with a happy growl that sounded suspiciously like his dragons.

Drabble 251: December 1, 2012

Pairing: Charlie, Bill

Title: Cute Little Plots 3

* * *

"Bill, brother of mine, you have clan marks on your back," Charlie chuckled as he poured coffee into his cup. Bill grunted into his own cup as he sat at the kitchen table. "Is Fluer really that wild?"

"Wasn't her. She ditched me for someone who isn't so wolfy on the full moon,' Bill stated. "Harry, though, has nails on him."

Charlie choked on the coffee that he had just swallowed before staring at his brother. "Harry? Really? Any good in bed?" Most of the brothers, the older ones at the least, had a thing for the young pretty boy and to hear that his brother had gotten to taste was surprising. "Fuck, was he virgin?"

"First, he has a mouth made for sin and second, no. Apparently Neville knows how to make a guy scream and moan," Bill chuckled. "But Harry told me that he did learn a few things before showing me just what he had learned," he continued as Charlie sat across from him. "Like I said, a mouth made for sin. Fluer has been around, no doubt about it, but she lacks imagination whereas Harry apparently has some skill and quite a bit of imagination."

"Considering he lived for so long without being able to have friends, and being on the run, I'm not surprised," Charlie hummed, blue eyes glazing at the thought of just what the young Potter Lord could do. "Damn. Did you stake a claim on him?"

"Nah. I'm still hurting over Fluer since it did only happen last night and he claims that he has another red head to taste. Something about older men that does it for him," Bill chuckled, eyes sparkling at the other man.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Charlie rumbled. They both looked to the doorway and watched as a rumpled Harry wearing one of Bills overly large shirts as he headed for the coffee pot. The two brothers shared a look as he perched in Charlie's lap, cup in hand.

Drabble 253: December 3, 2012

Pairing: Neville, Harry

Requested by: reamane21

Title: It All Starts With This 1

* * *

"Neville, I need your help my dear friend," Harry said quietly as he leant over the back of Nevilles chair and close to his ear. "I need to do a few things so that I can gain my freedom and you're the only Lord I know, no matter what they say about you," he continued. Neville looked over his shoulder and frowned at his friend, rolling his shoulders.

"What exactly needs to be done?" he asked, voice soft but strong. Harry smiled sweetly and moved to sit next to him, pulling out a scroll with a list of things that had to be done.

"First of all, I must get free of my so called guardians and anyone else that is continually trying to control me," Harry purred, smirking softly as he laid the scroll down before his friend. Neville picked it up and started to read over it with a frown dancing on his lips. "Should be easy to do that second one. It's the next few that are going to be harder."

"So I see," Neville hummed softly as he read over the rather long list. "Sue those who have slandered your name, including your two ex-friends, the Daily Prophet and several smaller people while leaving out several others who weren't a part of it but stood to the side. You have plans for them?"

"Of course I do," Harry chuckled, green eyes sparkling with amusement. "Those who stood by will owe my family so much that their children's children will be working it off."

"So devious," Nevill chuckled as he continued to look over the list, mind already working on how to do things. "We can do it. But you're right, you'll need to be free. We'll start with that now, working undercover and the right of a Noble House with a Noble House."

"Thank you very much."

Drabble 257: December 7, 2012

Pairing: Sasuke/Harry

Requested by: reamane21

Title:

* * *

"Sasuke, move it!" Harry called, pulling on his jacket. "If you're late to this class your teacher will eviscerate you and then cackle at you while you twitch on the ground," he continued, listening to his roommate run around upstairs before coming down the stairs.

"I had to hunt down my math book again," Sasuke muttered as he made sure that his hair was perfect in a mirror. Harry snorted and shook his head as he grabbed his own bag.

"Don't tell me that Kisame visited you again last night while I was at work," he growled, getting a smirk and a flush from the older male. "Oh, for fuck sakes! Sasuke! I am not washing those sheets! You can do it," he stated, shuddering as he remembered the last time that he had to wash the sheets after those two had gotten together and did not want to repeat that.

"Fine. But you need to make sure I don't fuck up to badly on them. Remember the last time that I tried to do sheets, or anything like that," Sasuke drawled, Harry snorting lightly as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I remember that. I'll make sure that everything is set up for you when you go to wash them, just warn me," Harry drawled as he made sure that they had everything and walked out of the house. "How did I get a roommate like you?" he snorted.

"I was the only one willing to take you in without any deposit?" Sasuke asked, getting a growl as he was shoved by Harry.

"Jerk. Move it or lose it."


	38. Drabble 258 Dec 8

Title: Flying High

Fandom: Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Harry Potter, Yusuke

Drabble #: 258

Date: December 8, 2012

Next pairing: Hiei/Fem!Yusuke

AN: Oooh, look, I actually have drabbles on time! Yay!

* * *

Harry gazed out over the lands, taking in the rather beautiful mix of desert and lush green lands. "So pretty," he breathed, Yusuke chuckling from behind him as he squeezed his arm. They were flying over Yusuke's lands on Puu, the large bird needing the exercise and the young wizard having not seen the land before.

"It is, but also very deadly if you're not careful," Yusuke stated, smiling as he pointed down to a large part of land that was swampy looking. "See there? That area is watched over by several gator like demons but they're very sweet as long as you respect them," he told his friend, getting a hum of pleasure.

"It's so amazing. Sometimes, I'm truly glad that I fled my old world," Harry said softly, shaking his head with a sweet smile. "And sometimes I miss it despite the way I was treated for so long."

"No one should be treated like the savior of the world when there were others that would have taken care of the living ghoul," Yusuke stated, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry's neck, getting a gentle giggle.

"And someone else did. Who knew that a Ferry girl was so very dangerous, especially with those oars of theirs," Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he remembered the way Botan had taken the oar and beaten Voldemort, quite literally, to death with it. After that, the soul fragments had been gathered and she had gone on her way, leaving Harry free of his responsibility to them, allowing him to leave that world behind and find Yusuke.

"Thinkin' too much, lover," Yusuke purred, squeezing him around his waist. Harry smiled and relaxed into the others body once more.


	39. Drabble 261 Dec 11

Title: Magician? Don't Insult Me

Fandom: Hellboy, Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Harry, Hellboy

Drabble #: 261

Date: December 11, 2012

Next pairing: Snape/Sirius

AN: On time. Oh yeah. *does a dance*

* * *

He was staring up at the large demon, green eyes glowing with his curiosity as Hellboy stared down at him with his own look of interest. Harry smiled brightly up at the demon as he rocked on his feet.

"So you're the magic user?" Hellboy grunted, cocking an eyebrow down at the young mortal. "Wand waving and all that good stuff? Like a magician."

"Wand waving yes, magician no. I'm a wizard. Magicians pull bunny rabbits out of a top hat. Wizards and witches make you into bunny rabbits," Harry stated, eyes bored as he smirked up at the demon. "Which I can happily do. One of those giant bunnies that are as big as me probably because you are a big demon man," he continued.

Hellboy growled as his tail whipped around behind him, eyes glowing. "I dare ya ta," he challenged. Harry chuckled and turned around as the large demon yelped and fell to the floor as an adorable, if not rather large bunny rabbit, just like he promised.

"Did I forget to mention that I don't have to use my wand? I'm considered mage level ever since I graduated Hogwarts and defeated Voldy Moldy," Harry chirped as he walked over to one of the seats and sat down. The Hellboy bunny twitched his whiskers at the young mortal angrily, making Harry smile. "Don't worry. I'll turn you back."

He paused and ran a long finger over his lips.


	40. Drabble 262 Dec 12

Title: Invitation 1

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Severus, Sirius

Drabble #: 262

Date: December 12, 2012

Next pairing: Snape, Remus, Serious

AN: Seriously, I'm on time for once!

* * *

"Snape," Sirius greeted with a dark look, eyes gazing at the other man as Snape pulled his hair back to wrap a piece of leather around it to hold his locks out of his way.

"Black," Snape greeted in return as he turned towards his cauldron and started to add the needed ingredients for a sleep potion for the young Harry Potter, and all on the request of Remus Lupin.

"Starting the sleeping potion?" Sirius asked as he came up to stand before the table, leaning on it with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. What is it you want, Black?" Snape asked in return, gazing at the other man with dark curious eyes.

Sirius shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. "I was sent to you to ask if you wanted to go to dinner by Remus. He's offering because you're taking the time to make Harry some of your specialized sleep potions."

"I see. I shall be free in three hours, after this potion has had time to cook and I have bottled it," Snape stated after a few moments of staring at the other man before turning back to the now bubbling potion. He added some fresh spring water to it and stirred it counter clock wise until it had turned purple and smelled like lily's. "Until then, out, Black."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius snickered, waving one hand and leaving with a smirk at his one time rival, knowing just what Remus was planning for them after dinner and he was so looking forward to it.


	41. Drabble 263 Dec 13

Title: The Invitation 2

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Remus/Snape/Sirius

Drabble #: 263

Date: December 13, 2012

Next pairing: Snape/Lily

AN:Continuing to update. :D

* * *

"So why did you invite me out to this dinner?" Snape asked as he wiped his mouth, having just enjoyed the first course of the rather nice dinner that he had been invited to.

"I have my reasons and you shall find them out soon. Ah, here comes out dinner," Remus chuckled, nodding his head as their food was placed down before them by a waiter and their drinks refreshed. Once the waiter had disappeared, Remus sat back, legs crossed as he smiled lightly at the slightly younger man.

"Is that so?" Snape drawled. Sirius chuckled as he cut into his steak fillet, slicing off a small bit to taste.

"Perfect," he hummed after swallowing and then looking at his lover. "You know that he's going to bug you until you tell him, right? This is Snape we're talking about. The man is filled with the need to know what's going on," he continued.

"True," Remus hummed as he cut into his own steak, medium rare just so that he didn't make others uncomfortable. Eating the bite with a smile as Snape watched him closely, he placed his fork and knife down and stared at the other man. "Now, what I have planned include you enjoying your dinner and then us going home to lock ourselves in one of our bedrooms to enjoy a long night. You see, werewolves, much like wolves, have mates. Unlike wolves though we tend to have multiple lovers because just one can't handle us all the time."

"And you've decided…that I'm one of your mates?" Snape asked, cocking an eyebrow as the other man smirked and nodded. "Very well. Though I'm going to finish eating. And I deserve dessert. Perhaps some of that cheesecake we keep seeing go past."


	42. Drabble 264 Dec 14

Title: My Sweet Flower, Goodbye

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Lily, Severus

Drabble #: 264

Date: December 14, 2012

Next pairing: Snape/Lily

AN: Drabble, drabble, drabbles! Finished with it.

* * *

Standing before their graves, he took a deep breath before kneeling down and brushing off the fallen petals of the flowers that had been a part of the wreath that sat on the gravestone. His fingers reached out and traced over the letters that he knew oh to well, his eyes sad as he stroked over the words.

He was shocked that she had died in such a fashion, the promise that had been made broken by a man that had seemed so perfect, so wonderful. A lover who had turned into a psychopath.

Sighing, he reached into his bag and placed a bouquet of flowers, lilys, just like her name, and stood up, brushing the dead leaves off of his robes. He stood there silently, the breeze playing with dark hair that fluttered around a sweet face that he hid from those who didn't know about it.

Lily had been one who knew his secrets, knew what he hid beneath the glamour of greasy hair and pale, spotty skin. But she had never once said a thing about it to anyone. And for that he would eternally be grateful for her friendship, even if he had messed it up so badly so many years ago.

Sighing, he rubbed at his face and looked to the moon with his dark, sad eyes. "What ever happened to you, my lover? What made you lose yourself to the madness?" he breathed before looking to gravestone once more. "Goodbye, my sweet flower. Rest well and remember that I shall always cherish your friendship, no matter what had happened between us," he continued before he left the graveyard.


End file.
